


Back to Halcyon

by kb14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Sex, Smut, suggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb14/pseuds/kb14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waves rock her body, holding her captive in a state of exhaustion yet alertness. What will Dean do to help his insomniac sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on here, along with my first ever writing from a second person's point of view! I hope it's alright, I worked on it for about a week. Enjoy- feed back is graciously welcomed!

Sleep is a peculiar thing. The best way sleep may be described is like swimming in the ocean. Some nights are as simple as laying down and shutting your eyes, catching a current into an abyss, easily falling into a deep slumber. Other times it may be the ocean waves lapping around your body at the shore, never quite taking you out of the shallowness of the bank, often times leaving you restless.

Then there are those nights where you fall into the abyss, only to be caught by a wave and pushed on to the bank; the small ripples of the ocean waves sway your body between a state of drowsiness and alertness.

The ocean is painfully unpredictable.

Tonight she is drawn from a fathomless sleep, despite the built up exhaustion of a week's past of nearly no shut-eye. Her mind is always running a thousand miles per hour, no matter the day, time or situation.

Most of her more hassling thoughts are due to the lifestyle she endures. Pursuing creatures that go bump in the night and seeing the lives of innocent people lost began to take a toll on her mind after a couple years of hunting. She used to dismiss her thoughts about the passing lives, not wanting to appear weak, and even cowering at the thought of losing her own.

However, sometime down the road, she grew to accept that her thoughts did not make her weak, and what she does helps people. She is brave and strong for doing this job. She also lost that fear of losing her life and developed a new one; the fear of losing him.

The first time she and him met was a blur, really. She had attempted to hunt down a djinn alone, only to get caught up in the mess herself. Drugged and highly intoxicated with sickly dreams was not exactly a tear-jerker story as how the two first met, but it proceeds to hold a special place in her heart.

They moved steadily together afterwards, and continue to do so to this day. They work cases together, along with his gawky brother. They hang out together at bars - he even moved her into the bunker, a place only his brother, him, and their angel friend are aware of. Although they never voiced it verbally, the two unknowingly believed that a relationship was not an ideal thing for their lifestyle. They fought against that mind-set for a solid year before realizing that they could not continue to play the roles of protecting each other like nothing else mattered in the world without labeling one another as each other's.

So here she is, laying fidgety next to Dean, the man who somehow swept her off her feet despite her askew thoughts and absurd job - a man who also huffs gently next to her in a comfortable rest. He is dreaming. She lays on her stomach on the edge of the right side of the bed before rolling on to her back, looking up at the ceiling. Nights like these are difficult; her body screams for sleep as she lets out a long yawn, yet her mind keeps on running with pointless thoughts.

She glances at the prince sprawled out next to her. His left arm resides above his head while the right lies across his belly. Squirming closer, she gently sets her head on his chest, placing a light kiss over his left pec, below the anti-possession tattoo. It's one of her favorite attributes about him, next to his obsidian eyes and freckles.

He senses her awakening, sliding his left arm down and wrapping it around her. Pulling her close, he exhales into her hair. She closes her eyes, concentrating on this moment. It's not often that she and him get to lay down together and achieve more than four hours of sleep. She can count on only her two hands how many times an occasion like so occurred, but when they did, she focuses on remembering every detail.

She places another soft kiss to his pec, trailing kisses to his collarbone, neck, jaw. She isn't sure what the objective to this is; all she knows is that she's content just laying here with him, feeling safe in his embrace. This is a moment she wishes that could be lived in forever.

His arm gives a small squeeze around her waist before he mumbles, "That feels good."

She looks up at him, seeing his eyes half-lidded and full of sleep. Placing another kiss to his neck, she's asks "What were you dreaming about?"

"You," he breathes, rubbing circles into her hip with his thumb. He hesitates a moment, then elaborates. "You; kissing you, touching you, holding you."

A ghost of a smile crosses her lips. Dean is always more sappy immediately after waking up. It's one of the reasons why she concentrates on memorizing every detail of their time spent together in bed.

"Can't sleep?" he asks, pushing tangles of hair behind her ear. She nods in response. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"Nothing, really. I just woke up and can't fall back asleep." she shrugs.

He glances at the digital clock next to his side of the bed. It gleams a bright red 4:18 A.M. He ransacks through his mind on different remedies he could use to help his insomniac back to sleep. This isn't the first time he's awaken early in the morning to find her already woke, thinking herself away. Sometimes he would sing softly to her (something he strictly only does for her) to help her ease back to rest. Other times they would talk about meaningless topics. Just stroking her hair often did the trick, as well.

He leans down and places a kiss to her forehead, the scent of her honey shampoo clinging to the inside of his nostrils. She rises up on her forearms, cradling his head between her small hands, tracing his plump lips with her thumb. The beauty of Dean continues to awe her; his plump lips, his candy-apple green eyes, the way his entire body is littered with freckled-specks, the curves his muscles form around his figure - everything about him.

She bows down and kisses his chest again, savoring the softness of his skin. Dean can't help but feel a bit turned on - his chest is a rather tender area on his body and she knows exactly where to kiss, touch and stroke to get him going.

"I know what I can do to put you back to sleep," he pulls her up so they're eye-level. She recognizes a familiar look upon his face. His features appear more relaxed save for the small bite in his lip. Despite the dimness of the room, she could see the slight darkening of his eyes. The look she's recognizes is one of lust.

His left hand slides up her back to her neck while his right slips around her waist, pulling her on top of him. Obliging to his lustful look, she traces his lips with her thumbs once more before leaning into him, kissing him slowly, then outlining his mouth with her tongue.

A small moan escapes between her lips as he bites gently on her tongue, colliding his own with hers. Pulling away, she gives a small smile before kissing down the line of his jaw, loving the soft tickle his facial scruff offers. Once reaching his neck, she nibbles down lightly below his right ear, earning a gasp from him. She sucks then blows on the new love bite, moving to his left ear to reciprocate the action. He groans her name, tangling his fingers into her long locks.

After she kisses the new love mark, he swiftly flips himself over her so his body hovers over her own. She giggles lightly as he dips down and begins kissing her carelessly all over; her collarbones, neck, cheeks, forehead, till finally connecting his mouth to hers. Her fingers grasp the hair at the nape of his neck as he sucks on the sensitive flesh of her lips. Kissing him is intoxicating; if it was up to her, she would kiss Dean all day.

His mouth keeps busy with hers while his hands inch her t-shirt up her stomach, sneaking over her naked breasts. He moves slow, sleep still dawning on his brain. He also moves slow because he wants to, for her. She loves it when they take their time together, and although he hasn't admit it to her yet, he enjoys it just as much.

Her nimble hands sneak down to his boxers, slipping her fingers in between his hips and the waistband, sliding them down his thighs. He kicks them off the rest of the way, then returns the action of slipping her lace boy-shorts off. For a moment, the two stop and just admire each other nude; his body is a puzzle piece to her's, fitting perfectly once joining together.

She smiles from under him, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. He connects their mouths together, mirroring her toothy grin against her mouth. His right hand roams her body; he can never get enough of touching her. A whimper escapes between their mouths as his finger tips gently skim her sex.

"Dean," she moans, begging for more.

He chuckles lightly. "I gotcha, baby, I gotcha."

His lips leave hers and travel down, biting down the length of her neck till wrapping his mouth around her erect nipple. Arching her back into him, she groans, grasping his hair tighter in her hold. He works slowly on her, rubbing his finger on her clit, then deliberately inserts a finger inside her. The pull on his hair and the curve of her back puts a strain on him and he focuses on keeping himself together and pleasing her.

Pushing another finger within her, he thrusts in and out, watching as she writhes under him, moaning his name and other curses. She pulls his face from her chest, crashing her mouth to his, releasing another moan as he continues to pump with his fingers.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna come..," she breathes against him. He rubs his thumb on her clit, proceeding to thrust faster with his fingers. He feels her walls clench around him till she finally grips his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin and moans loudly, the only word able to form on her tongue being 'Dean, Dean, Dean'.

Her breath comes out in gasps as she comes down from the high. Sliding his fingers from her, he licks them clean, then leans down and kisses her softly. Her fingers find their place at the back of his neck again, his own gently rubbing her cheeks.

Fully aware of needing a release, Dean draws away from her lips and practically pleads, "Can I?"

She presses a light kiss to his mouth, cradling his face in her hands and smiles, nodding. She feels him hard against her thigh, which feel like jelly. He sighs into her mouth, interlocking lips once again. She turns her head to the right, allowing him to attack her neck while she reaches in the bedside table for a condom. Tearing the foil wrapper off, she reaches down between their bodies and rolls the rubber on him, earning a loud groan from Dean as he receives contact to his erection.

He stares down at her, taking in all her beauty; the curvaceousness of her silhouette, her sun-kissed skin, the long scar on her right leg from the first hunt they went on together. He saves her eyes for last, always being taken away by them. They are a stormy ocean blue that take him away, the reason why he adores them and her.

Kissing her passionately, he teases her softly at the entrance of her sex with his tip, sluggishly inching himself inside her. Gasping, she grips his shoulders as he pushes all the way in, then draws out, with no hurry, then thrusts back into her. He groans, feeling her walls around him, pulsing with every move he performs.

Once again he draws out slowly, earning a whimper from her. He chuckles lightly, kissing her deeply while pressing back in, moaning into her mouth. He proceeds to rock his hips to hers, picking up the pace a bit, their moans and groans coming in sync. She kisses him hungrily, her fingertips clutching his biceps.

Recognizing the familiar heat in his core, he reaches down to her clit, massaging and flicking it with his right hand to induce her orgasm so they can come together. He always tries his best to be in sync with her when they have sex, the euphoria of both of them coming at once making the experience extremely enjoyable.

"God, babe..I'm..," she nods at him as he barely makes out his words, agreeing that she's nearly there too. His thrusts fall sloppy as she arches into him, clenching her walls around his hard shaft, finally releasing her warm liquid around him. Shoving his face into her neck, he comes, filling up the condom with his own liquid.

She starts collecting her breath again while he gasps above her. He leans on his forearms, beginning to kiss her gently across her body, starting from her chest up to her forehead. Slowly, he pulls out, then saunters to the trash bin and cleans himself up, placing his briefs back on. She tugs on her panties and t-shirt underneath the covers, then nuzzles into Dean's chest as he rolls back into bed.

He huffs against her hair, pressing a light kiss to her head. She knows this is his own way of saying 'I love you' without actually speaking. Voicing his feelings is not a skill he necessarily possesses, but she understands what he means with his actions.

"Sleepy now?" he asks into the quiet room, the only sound being their steady breathes. Lazily opening her eyes, she glances to his face and gives a meek smile.

"Mhmm, thank you." she kisses him softly then lays her head on his chest once again. She wonders if she is still entrapped under that djinn's spell as the ocean drags her into a sweet abyss.


End file.
